eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Preston Cooper
Preston Cooper made his first appearance on 14 February 2017. He is portrayed by Martin Anzor. Storylines Preston is a former student of Michelle's, who she had an illegal relationship with, in Florida. He makes his first appearance on 14 February 2017. When Michelle returns to Walford at Christmas 2016, she confides in her best friend, Sharon Mitchell that she had a relationship with a 17-year-old student in the United States, meaning she had broken the law. Preston arrives in Walford unexpectedly on Valentine's Day and he and Michelle kiss. Michelle goes for a job interview at a teaching agency, but fails to get the job as they find out from her references about her relationship with Preston. Michelle insists that he should go home. Preston tries to win Michelle back, but she is adamant their relationship is over. Michelle later sees Preston with her niece, Bex Fowler. They later kiss, and Preston encourages Bex to truant from school. Preston then texts Michelle that he needs to see her, but when she arrives, he is in bed with Bex and he acts surprised to see her. Michelle demands that Preston leave immediately but he ignores her, and she realises that he used Bex to make her jealous. Preston then leads Michelle upstairs; it is implied that they have sex. Dennis Rickman Jnr, who Michelle is looking after while Sharon is on holiday, sees Michelle and Preston kissing and starts blackmailing Michelle. Preston goes to Manchester for a while to visit a friend and on his return, despite being pleased to see him, Michelle rejects him when she is turned down for a job interview for a teaching assistant (for being "overqualified"). Preston is rude towards Mick Carter, when he refuses to serve him for already being drunk and underage, and Michelle returns home to find the police there with Preston. When Dennis calls Michelle a paedophile, she hits him, and his step-sister, Louise Mitchell, witnesses Michelle shouting at Dennis. Dennis tells Louise about Michelle and Preston, and Louise tells Bex. Bex, who has just made her relationship with Preston "official", does not believe her, but then sees Preston touching Michelle and Michelle flinching, so publicly asks Michelle if she is having sex with her boyfriend. Michelle refuses to answer but Louise reveals the truth. Michelle's brother and Bex's father, Martin Fowler punches Preston and disowns Michelle. Preston admits to Bex he loves Michelle but then is forced to leave the pub. A drunk Michelle frantically searches for Preston and on hearing that he has headed for the tube station, she gets in Phil Mitchell's car and speeds around the square. She narrowly avoids hitting Preston and crashes into the chip shop with Kathy Beale and Kush Kazemi inside. Sharon returns from her holiday when she finds out that Michelle is in hospital and she convinces Preston that Michelle does not love him, that his presence is only hurting her and to return to the United States. List of Appearances *Episode 5442 (14 February 2017) *Episode 5443/5444 (16 February 2017) *Episode 5445 (17 February 2017) *Episode 5446 (21 February 2017) *Episode 5447 (23 February 2017) *Episode 5448 (24 February 2017) *Episode 5449 (27 February 2017) *Episode 5450 (28 February 2017) *Episode 5452 (3 March 2017) *Episode 5453 (6 March 2017) *Episode 5463 (21 March 2017 - Part 2) *Episode 5464 (23 March 2017) *Episode 5465 (27 March 2017) *Episode 5466 (28 March 2017) *Episode 5467 (30 March 2017) *Episode 5468 (31 March 2017) Gallery Promos Preston_Cooper.jpg| Promotional photo Michelle_Fowler_and_Preston_Cooper.jpg|Michelle Fowler and Preston Cooper © BBC/Kieron McCarron Preston_Cooper_(14_February_2017).jpg|Preston Cooper first appearance Miscellaneous Preston Cooper and Michelle Fowler picture (17 February 2017).jpg|Preston Cooper and Michelle Fowler picture (17 February 2017) Preston Cooper and Michelle Fowler picture 2 (17 February 2017).jpg|Preston Cooper and Michelle Fowler picture (17 February 2017) Preston Cooper Facebook (14 March 2017).jpg|Preston Cooper Facebook (14 March 2017) Preston Cooper Facebook 2 (14 March 2017).jpg|Preston Cooper Facebook (14 March 2017) Michelle Fowler's Mobile Phone (3 April 2017).jpg|Michelle Fowler's Mobile Phone (3 April 2017) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Students Category:2017 Arrivals Category:2017 Departures